


banana milk | TAEKOOK

by MEMEKOOKs



Category: Bangtan
Genre: LIKE I IS THE LAZY BITCH I CAN’T DO THIS, M/M, adorable taekook, first story on here ayyyayaa, fluffy taekook, help this bitch oUT-, idk wtf i’m doing lol, much fluff, see but like idk how to continue this, ugh idk how to tag help, yeah how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEMEKOOKs/pseuds/MEMEKOOKs
Summary: “uh... could i get this please?”“why the fuck are you buying banana milk at 1:24am.”where taehyung grows quite fond of the stranger buying banana milk at 1:24am.(not a one shot)





	banana milk | TAEKOOK

**Author's Note:**

> yoo idk wtf i’m doing lmao h e l p

  
**TAEHYUNG** sighed softly as he leaned back into the spinning chair he was sat in behind the counter. he scanned the shop for the clock. _1:15am_. there were only a few hours left before he could check out of that place, and head home for some well deserved sleep.

taehyung didn't even know why he chose the night shift. he thought that maybe, just maybe, an interesting person would pass by the _twenty-five/8_ , and spice up his boring life that tiny bit.

but no. the nights were completely dead. he couldn't hear any signs of life outside the corner store, not even the reassuring rush of the cars driving by.

all in all, taehyung was sure he was going to die. of boredom, that is. it wasn't like he could even leave the store— namjoon, the owner of the store and his best friend, would literally kill him. taehyung thought namjoon to be a nice person; but one thing you did not want to do, was piss namjoon off. there was this incident where taehyung had accidentally walked in on his hyung 'having some fun' with his 'friend', seokjin. and my god, that was something he never wanted to see again—

_1:20am._

taehyung groaned for the umpteenth time that morning, and slumped down onto the counter's surface. time was moving far too slow, and taehyung was convinced he was going to die. taehyung didn't think that he was a very religious person, but that didn't stop him from praying to the god upstairs to send some sort of distraction. anything, anything to keep him from actually dying.

he didn't think that god would respond so quickly.

a cute, yet repetitive ding had sounded throughout the store walls, alerting taehyung that someone had entered the shop. said boy lifted his head up from the counter, only to see a bunny-looking boy searching for something in the drinks aisle.

 _cute_.

the bunny boy had brown, soft hair, that sort of reminded taehyung of a coconut; he didn't care, it was cute. shush. he was wearing skinnies, a long white t-shirt, and a pair of timberlands. he had a cute nose, and mysterious chocolate orbs. bunny boy had crouched down to check out the drinks down below, and damn, _that ass—_

taehyung's face heated up at the thought of checking out some random guys ass. he couldn't believe he had just done that so shamelessly, _god—_

suddenly, the bunny boy that was crouched down near the drinks, was now standing in front of the counter, and scratching the side of his neck. he was too close for taehyung's comfort; he was pretty sure he'd forgotten how to breathe for two seconds there.

_he's even prettier up close..._

taehyung slapped himself mentally; the bunny boy was standing there for a reason! he wanted to get something! stupid taehyung.

"uh... o-oh yeah! w-would you like to get something?" taehyung mentally slapped himself again for stuttering.

the bunny boy nodded his head, and placed a yellow carton on the counter.

"... that would be £1.50 please." taehyung felt proud of himself; he didn't stutter this time round! ( a/n : guys i legit cba to translate money and shit, sORRY )

the bunny boy handed over the correct amount of money, gave a small smile to taehyung. "enjoy your day! i mean, morning? yeah." yet again, taehyung slapped himself mentally for messing up. again. he honestly didn't know he managed to mess up so much. it was talking to another guy! this was easy shit. he shouldn't be tripping up on things like— okay forget that, he should actually try talking to the bunny boy. he could bring up the weather, (that they weren't having) or something stupid, or just anything to start a conversation with the boy, jeez—

yet again, a cute but repetitive ding sounded throughout the shop, now alerting taehyung that he had missed his chance to speak to the boy.

taehyung wasn't going to lie; he felt disappointed that he couldn't get to speak to the cutie. he looked around the room once again for the clock.

 _1:30am_.

taehyung groaned once more, and slumped back down onto the counters surface. he was sure this was going to be a long, boring morning.

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK I’VE BEEN ON HERE FOR LIKE 5 MINS AND KSKSKSKS I’M ALREADY POSTING A STORY LMAO


End file.
